Breathe You In
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: Did anyone else feel jipped about the season 3 prom we got? If you did, this one is for you! A Jommy oneshot to Thousand Foot Krutch's Breathe You In.


**A/N**: Chrissie, I'm sorry you had to read the sucktastic original intro. I told you it sucked monkey balls and I'm sorry you had to read it. Thanks for the input, and helping point out that flounced is a bad word to use, lmao! And Also, despite all my whining and complaining, thanks for helping me make the smut more than just fine. You rock.

* * *

**Breathe You In**

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

I sighed and looked up from the soundboards and over at the door of Studio A to see Kwest walking into the room, his arms crossed over his chest and staring critically at me.

"Working?"

_Taking hold_

Kwest walked into the room and sat down in the vacated seat next to me. I sighed and turned off the backtracks I was mixing for Jude's latest song and turned my attention to my friend. "What?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

_Breaking in_

"It's Prom Night…"

"Tell me something I don't know." I stated bitterly and closed my eyes. Don't be like that Tom. I scolded myself.

"So…why are you here and not at Willow Run?" Kwest asked, looking curiously at me.

_The pressures on_

I turned and looked at Kwest in annoyance. Kwest was a good friend, but sometimes, I swear he's denser than I am.

"Oh…" Kwest said, realization hitting him. "She didn't ask you." He stated and I looked away from him. That's right, Jude Harrison, my official girlfriend since her 18th Birthday, didn't invite me, her boyfriend and supposed love of her life, to her prom.

_Need to circulate_

"You guys get into a fight or something?" Kwest asked me and I shook my head.

"No…things are going good…I think. I thought." I said with a sigh. I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling. "She asked Mason to go with her."

"Mason?"

"Mmmm."

"You sure you didn't do anything wrong?" Kwest asked me, his tone light like he was joking but I wasn't sure how to answer it. Things have been good between Jude and I since we got together back at the church when we recorded Don't You Dare for Darius. Since then, the fighting has been minimal (an occasional dispute about back tracks before we settled things with a kiss). And then Prom time came around. And Jude has been all excited about it, rambling on for hours about dress shopping, hair appointments, the whole works. But never once did she express any interest in me going with her.

_Mesmerized and taken in_

"I don't know Man." I said with a heavy sigh. "I mean, she asked Mason to be her date to Prom. Mason, a gay cowboy, when she could have asked me…the supposed boyfriend. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I don't know what to think."

"Maybe, she was scared." My eyes snapped open and I sat back up and stared at Kwest incredulously.

"Scared?" I said with a laugh.

"Tommy, you're a 25 year-old junior high drop out." Kwest stated bluntly.

"Way to make a guy feel good about himself." I muttered.

"You know what I mean. She's 18 and you don't exactly have the reputation for the most romantic guy around." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Maybe she thought you'd think High School Prom was stupid." I opened my mouth to retort but nothing came out and I closed my jaw again with a slight snap, frowning. Kwest just stared at me with a slight smirk on his face, knowing he had come up with something I hadn't thought of previously.

_Moving slow so it resonates_

"I never said that prom was stupid." I managed to get out and Kwest laughed. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Did you ever tell Jude that?" he asked.

"…I never said it wasn't…" I mumbled and Kwest just gave me a pointed look. "OK, fine. Maybe I messed up on that part, but she still could have asked me." Kwest just shrugged and didn't say anything. I chewed on my lip in thought and stared out the glass to the recording booth, trying to figure out what to do or what I should do.

_It's time to rest, not to sleep away_

"What do I do?" I asked out loud and Kwest just shook his head. He got up from his seat and clasped a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at my friend and he just smiled at me.

"I think you know, man." He stated and left the room and headed towards the G Major Hospitality.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, as if the tiles would hold an answer to my problems. I knew what I could do. If it was like Kwest had said, I could just show up to Prom. It's not like I would have to worry about having a ticket or whatever. But…what if Jude didn't ask me because she didn't want me there? Who wants a boyfriend who's old enough to be a chaperone at a High School dance?

_My thoughts alone, try to complicate_

I groaned and pitched my chair forward and got up and paced the room. Why the hell did this have to be so damn hard? I wondered and then I froze mid-pace.

"_It's only hard because you're making it that way." _Jude's words echoed in my head, words she told me before at her 18th birthday when she didn't want to go public but then changed her mind later about it.

"It doesn't need to be hard." I muttered to myself, shaking my head and rushing out of the studio and to my office. I grabbed my jacket and keys and rushed out the door and to the parking lot to my Porche.

_I'll do my best_, _to seek you out_

I drove home in record speed, not bothering to say anything to the doorman on my way in. I skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time to the third floor where my apartment was. I fumbled with my keys and finally got the door open. I tossed them in the general direction of the counter and rushed off to my bedroom, searching to the back of my closet to find something appropriate to wear. I found what I was looking for and hurried up and changed and didn't bother to tie up the matching tie. I made a quick stop in front of the mirror and regelled my hair before rushing back, searched for my keys and ran back out the door and to my car and speeding my way to the country club Carson High Prom was taking place.

_And be myself, and not impersonate_

I made it across town and parked my car near the back of the parking lot and ran up to the door, slipping my keys in my pocket as I ran. I walked inside and took a minute to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breathes before reopening them again, second thoughts suddenly flooding my head.

_I tried so hard to not walk away_

I shoved all doubts to the back of my consciousness and walked over to the table where there was a bored teenager sitting, apparently the ticket taker.

"Welcome to Carson Hi-" She trailed off and her eyes widened as she stared at me. I mentally prepared myself for the freak out and was surprised when she didn't squeal at a high volume. I flashed the girl my trade mark smile and she continued to gape at me like a fish out of water.

"Y-y-you're…you're…"

"Tom Quincy, and you are…?"

"M-m-megan." She stammered out and I nodded.

"Megan, you see, my girlfriend attends your school, and sadly, I was running late today and lost my ticket, I was sort of hoping that maybe…"

"I…I'm sorry, but we can't let anyone in without a ticket." She said, her voice sounding a bit dazed.

_And when things don't go my way_

"I understand that, Megan, but…I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me get in." I told her, giving her a pleading look that had gotten me into a lot of girls over the years.

"I…I don't know…"

"No, it's ok…I wouldn't want to get you into any trouble." I said and sighed heavily and gave her a sad smile. "I'll just have to explain to my girlfriend I misplaced the ticket and … hope for the best." I turned around and started to walk away.

_I'll still carry on and on just the same  
_

"W-wait, Mr. Quincy…" I smirked to myself before turning around, maintaining the wounded look. "I…I don't see why that would be a problem." I smiled at her and I swear I saw the girl melt.

"Thank you, Megan." I said and she smiled back.

"If I can get an autograph and a picture." I sighed and shrugged.

_I've always been strong_

"Why not?" She squealed and I walked over to the table again. She held out a pen and a ticket stub and I signed it for her. She looked at the signature and then at me and set up her camera on timer. She got her picture and I got my entrance into the Prom.

"Thanks again Megan," I called as I walked into the room and she just smiled dreamily and waved. Works every time. I thought to myself with a smirk and stopped when I entered the room and tried to spot Jude, which was not as easy as I thought it could have been.

_But can't make this happen_

I slowly made my way around the room and finally caught sight of my girl. I froze when I saw her and couldn't help but smile at her. She wore an elegant red dress that flattered her figure very well. It wasn't too tight, but it wasn't poofy either. It was a simple design but she made it look extravagant. Her hair was done up in some fancy hair twist with a couple blonde locks hanging by the side of her face. She was beautiful and I couldn't help but wonder what made her choose me.

_'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in_

I pulled myself out of my enthrallment and took a deep breath before heading towards her, careful to avoid groups of teenage girls. As I approached Jude, I saw a group of girls head over towards her and I frowned. They weren't the type of girls I thought Jude would hang out with. I didn't want to alert Jude of my presence as I approached the group and I could hear the girls over the soft music that filled the room.

"So…Jude, where's your boyfriend?" I heard one of them ask and I felt a twinge of annoyance that the girl would ask her that.

_The fear of becoming_

"Got tied up at work." Jude said with a shrug and I couldn't help but wince. It was partially true, I guess. I was supposed to be at G Major working on her last song for her junior album.

"Right…that's what they all say." One of the other girls said and they all laughed and I found my eyes narrowing as I got closer to the group.

"Ya know…who wouldn't bring their boyfriend to prom? Especially if their boyfriend was Tommy Quincy? Maybe those reporters _were_ just telling stories." The girl said and I could see Jude getting angry from her stance and the girls laughed.

_I'm so tired of running_

I snuck up behind Jude and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned her head to look back at me and I saw her eyes widen in surprise. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek, glancing over at the girls to see they were staring at Jude with wide eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, Honey." I said and Jude continued to stare at me in surprise and I just smiled at her.

_'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breath you in_

"Ladies, if you will excuse us…" I said to the girls, and unwrapped my arms around Jude's waist and took her hand and led her towards the dance floor. Jude followed me, still staring at me like she didn't believe that I was there. I just smiled and pulled her close to me, "Dance with me," whispered to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

_I want to breathe you in_

"You know I can't dance…" She said and I smiled.

"Trust me." I told her and started leading her around the dance floor. Jude allowed me to lead and kept looking down at her feet, making her steps awkward and hard to maneuver. After she promptly landed her three inch heel on my foot, I stopped and she looked up at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry…I told you I'm not good at this." She said and I gave her a soft smile.

_I'm going in, so cover me_

"Look here," I said, pointing at my eyes. "Not down there." I told her and she nodded, looking straight into my eyes, a slightly nervous look on her face and I gave her a reassuring smile before leading us around again. This time, we moved fluidly and I found myself getting lost in her eyes. The whole room just seemed to fade away and there was no one left but just me and Jude. The way it should be.

_Your compass will, help me turn the page_

Jude lowered her eyes and rested her cheek on my shoulder and I bent my head down to rest it on hers, pulling her closer as we swayed in time with the music. I couldn't believe I even had a second thought about not being here, where I should be, earlier this evening. With Jude in my arms, everything was perfect. I wasn't a screw up and she was seven years younger than me. We were just Tommy and Jude, two people in love.

_The laughing stock, I'll never be_

I opened my eyes and noticed that Jude and I were the only two people still on the dance floor, the rest of the couples were standing around, watching and snapping pictures. I smiled to myself and turned my attention away from them and back to Jude, the love of my life.

_Because I won't let them take me_

The song began to come to a close and Jude lifted her head up to look at me, her eyes shining and a small smile on her face and I did the only thing I could think of and dipped my head down and kissed her as the song ended. We barely got a second before everyone around us started to clap, applause, and cheer. Jude turned away from me and took in the room that had their full attention on us. She turned back to me, a pure look of surprise in her eyes. I smiled and took her hand and led her away from the dance floor and to the back of the room. Eyes followed us but not a single soul moved, which I was thankful for. _  
_

_I tried so hard to not walk away  
_

"Not that I'm complaining," Jude stated when we were alone. "But what are you doing here?" She asked, looking both confused and happy. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"I wanted to dance with my girl." I told her and she smiled at me before it faded. "What?"

"I thought…high school dances weren't your thing." She said timidly and looked up into my eyes.

"They're not." I said honestly and Jude's eyes went to the floor.

"Oh." She said, her voice coming out sad.

_And when things don't go my way_

"Hey," I reached up and placed a hand under her chin and raised her eyes to meet mine. "But you are." I said softly and she smiled at me, tears coming to her eyes.

"Tommy," She said, her voice breaking slightly and I could tell she was searching for something to say.

"Don't cry, Girl." I said, reaching over and caressing her cheek. "I love you, Jude."

_I'll still carry on and on just the same_

Jude sniffed and tears continued to gather in her eyes. "I love you too."

I couldn't help but smile when she said those words. Every time I heard them, I knew I could die a happy man. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, hugging her close. Jude's arms wrapped around me in return, her head resting in the crook of my shoulder. I bent my head down and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her hair, a mix of hairspray and vanilla shampoo.

_  
I've always been strong  
_

"Tommy?" Jude said into my shoulder.

"Hm?" She tilted her head up to look up into my eyes.

_But can't make this happen_

"Thank you." She said, squeezing me tighter for a moment.

"For what?"

"For being you." She said with a smile. "For showing up." I smiled and shook my head. "What?"

"Jude, don't you know that I'd do anything for you?" I asked her and she gave me a smile, tears – of what I hoped to be happiness - in her eyes before she leaned in and kissed me, not having to raise to her toes to do it in her heels. My eyes slipped closed instantly and I kissed her back.

_'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in_

We pulled away and smiled at each other for a long moment. Jude reached down and took my hand in hers.

"Come on, let's go find everyone else." She said, beaming and I followed her over to the "G Major Table". I pulled out Jude's chair for her and she gave me a quick glare before her gaze went soft and she sat down in it, adjusting it the way she wanted and I sat down next to her.

_The fear of becoming_

"Hey, Lord Squinty Frown!" Speed called and I rolled my eyes in response. Jude shot him a look and leaned over and lay her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her in return.

"You two, are adorable." Mason stated, watching us with a smile on his face. Jude tilted her head up and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Um…Thanks, Mason." I said, not quite sure what to say to that and the other man seemed happy so I guess it was ok. Jude and the rest of the gang continued to talk about school and some gossip floated around the table about people I had no idea who they were, but I didn't care.

_I'm so tired of running_

I was here with my girl, at her high school prom, and I couldn't be happier. Jude turned to look at me as the conversation still continued on about some girl named Amanda getting knocked up two months ago and was going to become a stripper once the baby was born or something, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"What?" I asked her and she shook her head. "What was that look for?" I prodded, and she smiled at me.

"Because you're perfect."

"Jude…I'm anything but." I stated and she shook her head. "You know that."

_'Cause I need to breathe_

"Everyone makes mistakes." She said with a shrug and leaned into me and kissed my on the cheek.

"I'm still far from perfect." I stated and she just smiled at me. "What makes you think I'm so perfect?" I inquired and she sighed before scooting her chair closer to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Lets see…you talked your way into my prom…" I looked at her in confusion and she just smiled at me. "Saved me from getting humiliated by the prep squad, managed to teach me to dance, made the whole evening so unbelievably wonderful, and now you're here, sitting with my friends, and listening to them go on and on about people I barely know about like there's no where else you'd rather be." She stated and I sighed.

"Because there isn't."

_I want to breath you in_

"And that," She stated, kissing my cheek. "Is why you're perfect."

I stared at her in confusion but she just smiled at me.

"So…do I get a reward for being so perfect?" I inquired, quirking an eyebrow at her and Jude smiled and kissed my cheek again.

"We'll see." She said, winking at me and I turned my head to kiss her deeply. She responded for a long moment before pulling away.

_I want to breathe you in_

"Dudes, get a room." Speed spoke up and I rolled my eyes as we parted and Jude shot him a glare.

"Leave them alone, Speedy," Karma said, running her hand along his chest and Speed turned to look at her, full lust in his eyes.

"And they say we need a room?" I whispered to Jude who elbowed me gently into the side.

"Be nice," She whispered back.

"When am I not?" I asked her innocently and Jude just shook her head and I couldn't help but smile.

_Took awhile to see all the love that's around me_

"So, Dude..I mean Jude, you coming to the party after?" Speed asked, wrapping his arm around Karma and facing both of us with a questioning look. Jude turned and looked at me and I just shrugged in response.

"Um…I don't know." Jude said.

"We can go if you want." I said, with a shrug. Jude just looked at me with a raised eyebrow of surprise. I just smiled at her as I gazed into her eyes and found the rest of the world just slipping away again.

"You guys should come, I mean, if Tommy comes…we can always get him to get the alcohol for us!" Kyle stated happily and I snapped out of my Jude world to look over at him.

"Oh, no way in hell am I feeding you alcohol." I stated bluntly and the boys of SME all sighed dramatically.

"Dude, your guy is no fun." Speed stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's the point in dating someone older if he won't hook us up?"

"Cuz I've seen you on sugar, Vincent, I'm frankly terrified of what alcohol would do to your system." I stated, smirking at Speed as he glared at me for using his first name.

"Come on speedy, let's go dance. You promised me a dance." Karma wined, and she pouted at Speed. Speed all but fell over as he got up from his chair and led Karma off to the dance floor. The rest of SME followed with their dates…girlfriends? And Mason glanced at us and then at the group.

"Go if you want Mase, it's fine." Jude stated and Mason nodded.

"Don't go and do something I wouldn't do." Mason stated before getting up and leaving the table and joining the group out on the floor.

"Well there goes my plans…" I muttered and Jude turned around and gaped at me.

"What?!"

_Through the highs and lows there's a truth that I've known_

"What happened to my nice romantic boyfriend?" Jude asked and I sighed.

"He's still here." I stated, leaning forward and kissing her deeply.

"You sure?" Jude asked when we broke apart and I nodded.

"Mmmm." I reached down and took her hand in mine. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"You're not just saying that?" Jude asked me and I shook my head.

"No. I love you." I told her and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. "And I don't want to mess this up so I'm sorry if I crossed a line I wasn't supposed to." Jude tilted her head back up to look at me and smiled. "And I'm happy just being with you and knowing that you love me and I love you and we're together." Jude's eyes softened and she sat up and kissed me once again, her hand coming up to cup my cheek as she did so.

_And it's you_

When we pulled apart, Jude looked into my eyes and got up from her seat, a big grin on her face. She reached out for my hand and I took it and got up, following her to the dance floor.

"One last dance," She said, stepping close to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. "And then we can call it a night." She said, smiling. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her waist and started leading her around the dance floor. "Tommy," I looked straight into her eyes. "I love you so much. Thank you for coming tonight."

"Jude, if you wanted me here, why didn't you ask?" I finally asked her she gave me an embarrassed look.

"Because I thought you wouldn't want to come and…"

"Jude, I always wanted to come." I told her, releasing my arm around her waist and twirling her around before pulling her back into me and swaying in time with the music. "All you had to do was ask."

_I've always been strong_

Jude lay her head back down on my shoulder and we continued to dance to the end of the song in perfect, contented silence. We didn't need to say anything. It was one of those perfect moments when you didn't need words.

The song ended and Jude went off to say goodbye to a couple people and grabbed her bag of whatever things she had in it and we left the dance and walked out to my car. Once in the parking lot, the cool night air hit hard, a stark contrast from the warmth of the banquet hall of Willow Run. I slipped out of my suit jacket and draped it over Jude's shoulders as we walked. She looked over at me as I did so and gave me a small smile as she slid her arms through and I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to me as we walked to my Porche.

I unlocked the doors and held open the passenger door for Jude. She gave me a smile as she walked over and I bowed gracefully. "Madam." I said in a perfect French accent. Jude giggled as she slid into the Porche and I couldn't help but grin at making her laugh. Once she was situated, I closed the door and walked around the other side and got in. I started the car, and Jude watched me a moment before laughing.

"What?" I asked, trying to figure out what she was laughing at.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes…" She continued to giggle as she looked at me.

"What about me?" I asked, mentally panicking.

"I can't believe I didn't notice before." She stated, and I gave her a look like she was crazy. "You're cute." She said, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"What did I do…?"

"Your shirt is half un-tucked, your tie isn't tied right…" She just shook her head. "But your hair is perfect." She stated before bursting into a fit of giggles.

I scowled at her as she continued to laugh. "I was in a hurry."

"And had time to regell your hair?"

"Priorities." I stated, and ignored her as she continued to giggle as I put the car in gear.

_But can't make this happen_

"So…am I driving you home or…what?" I asked her, changing the subject. Jude stopped laughing at me and sighed.

"I was kinda thinking…we could…go back to your place. Hang out…" If I wasn't driving a car 20 over the speed limit, I would have closed my eyes and shoved all kinds of hopeful thoughts out of my head. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky.

"If you want…" I said, managing to keep my voice calm and cool. "But only if you stop making fun of me." I said with a pout and glanced over at her. Jude gave me a knowing look and I turned my attention back to the road.

We made it to my apartment with no further incident. I unlocked my apartment door and set my keys down on the table by the door and closed it behind Jude. I stepped further into the apartment and I set my keys down and turned around to look over at Jude to see her bent over and working on unbuckling her shoes. I smiled at the sight of her in her red dress and my jacket that was way too big for her as she struggled with the buckles on her shoes. She won the battle and the shoes came off. Jude looked up and caught my eyes and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

_'Cause I need to breathe_

God she's beautiful. I thought to myself, a small smile playing across my lips. Jude crossed the room and stood before me. She wrapped her arms around me and lay her head on my shoulder. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and bent down and kissed the top of her head, closing my eyes and loving the feel of her in my arms again.

_I want to breathe you in  
_

"I love you," Jude murmured into my shoulder and I felt my heart skip a beat at the words. It's weird, I know we're together and I love her and she loves me, but it was always a miracle to hear those three words cross her lips and be directed towards me. Words I never thought possible I'd hear so heartfelt ever again.

_The fear of becoming_

"I love you too," I said softly and Jude lifted her head up and looked into my eyes. She reached up and touched my cheek and I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into her touch.

_I'm so tired of running_

I felt Jude shift slightly and then her lips touched mine, carefully, tentatively, and I returned the kiss, wrapping my arm tighter around her and pulling her closer to me.

'_Cause I need to breathe_

The kiss ended when we both pulled apart. I reached up and took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. She smiled at me and I led her wordlessly over to the couch. We both sat down and Jude curled up on the couch and leaned into me and I pulled her close, her head resting on my shoulder. I smiled to myself, remembering the first time I ever got to be this close to her on her 17th Birthday, and reached up to play with her hair.

_I want to breathe you in_

"Stop it," Jude muttered, changing the angle of her head so she could look up at me. "You're going to ruin it." She said and I laughed.

"Wouldn't want that," I murmured, letting go of her soft hair and resting my hand on her arm.

"Nope." She said with a yawn as she snuggled closer to me.

_I want to breathe you in_

"Tommy," She murmured.

"Hm?"

She sat up and looked over at me. Jude reached out and touched my cheek and I just stared into her eyes. Her expression was soft as she looked at me and filled with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning as I stared into her eyes. She shook her head and leaned in and rest her forehead against mine.

"Thank you, for coming tonight." She whispered, closing her eyes. "It…I…it means a lot, that you did."

"Hey," I said softly, reaching up and caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

_I want to breathe you in_

"There's no where else I would rather have been." I told her and a couple tears fell from her eyes. I wiped them away from her cheeks and kissed her lovingly before pulling away. "Don't cry baby."

"I love you," Jude whispered.

"I love you too," I said automatically. Jude closed the distance between us just after I finished saying the words. The kiss was slow and tender and I couldn't remember the last time I had kissed someone like that without wanting it to be more.

_I want to breathe you in_

Slowly, the kiss grew in intensity as our mouths moved simultaneously against each other. I ran my tongue gently over her strawberry flavored lips, asking for entrance.

_I want to_

She obliged and I slipped my tongue between her lips and tasted her, pulling her closer to me as we continued to kiss. I felt her hands roam across my shoulders and down my back and all I knew was that I wanted more of her.

_I want to breathe you in_

My lungs started to burn but I didn't care. I didn't need to breathe oxygen when she was in my arms. I only needed her.

_I want to breathe you in_

Jude pulled away and it took me everything I had not to pull her back. She was panting and I opened my eyes to look at her. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen. And somewhere in the kiss, my jacket had slipped off her shoulders, or did I push it off? I honestly couldn't remember. Her eyes were darker with something I'd seen a million times before but never dreamed would see in her eyes. Jude licked her lips and I looked away from her. I could feel the beginnings of an erection and didn't need any more visual stimulation.

"Tommy?" Jude said, her voice shaking slightly as she talked.

"Yeah?" I asked, not looking over at her and at the floor, not able to bring myself to meet her eyes.

"I…" She hesitated and I knew she was biting her lower lip.

_I want to breathe_

"I…I didn't want to stop." She whispered and I looked up at her, surprised by her words. She was looking at me, her eyes and posture a bit nervous. She shifted nervously under my gaze and I struggled to find something to say.

"You want to…"

"Yes." She breathed out.

_I want to_

I leaned forward and kissed her. She returned it, running her hands down my chest and pulling the shirt the rest of the way out of my suit pants. I reached down and grabbed her hands in mine and pulled away from her. I stood up and pulled her with me. Jude looked into my eyes, hers a little fearful and I gave her a reassuring smile as I led her through the apartment and into my room. I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her slim waist and kissed her feverishly, my body feeling more alive than it had in a long time.

_I want to_

Jude's hands worked the buttons on my shirt as I kissed my way down her neck. She shivered and I could feel myself growing hard in response. I kissed and sucked the soft skin near her shoulder, tasting the sweet saltiness of her skin. Her body was a drug, I decided. I couldn't get enough of her. Just one taste wasn't enough.

_Wanna breathe_

Jude's hands pushed my shirt off my shoulders and she roamed her hands over my chest. I groaned low in my throat and reached around her, searching the top of her dress for the zipper. After a bit of a struggle, I found it, mentally cursing out whoever decided dresses should have zippers so incredibly small, and slipped the dress off her shoulders and it pooled to the floor around her feet. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes. She looked nervously at me before leaning in and kissing me, pressing herself against me and I grew harder, loving the feel of her skin against mine.

As we kissed, her hands went to the belt around my pants and undid it, not bothering to pull it out of the loops as she worked the button and zipper and pulling them down. I stepped out of them and pulled her closer, not breaking the kiss, and lifted her so her feet no longer touched the floor. Jude gasped, her fingers clenching my shoulders tightly, and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside her again. She moaned slightly and I moved us towards the bed, careful not to stumble over anything as I did.

_I want to breathe you in_

I broke the kiss as I set Jude down on the bed and went down next to her. Jude situated herself and I watched her a moment, my breath catching in my throat. God she's beautiful, I thought. She hadn't worn a bra with her dress and her breasts looked all the more soft and supple. The only thing she wore was her panties and I knew that wouldn't last much longer. Jude looked at me questioningly and I couldn't help the wolfish smile that came to my face. I positioned myself on top of her and kissed her quickly.

"You're beautiful." I told her, not waiting for a response as I moved down her body and kissed her soft breast. She gasped and arched against me, pressing herself harder against my mouth, and I couldn't care less. I rolled my tongue around her nipple and she moaned, her hands digging into my scalp, almost to the point of pain, as she pressed my mouth closer to her.

I gave her breast some more attention before I pulled away. She moaned in response, and I looked into her eyes, half lidded as she gazed at me. I bent down and kissed her hard, swallowing her moan as our lips connected again. She responded to the kiss after a moment and I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers.

"We don't have to do this, you know." I told her and she shook her head.

"I want to." She breathed out, smiling at me lazily as she reached down and slipped her hand in my boxers and stroked my hard length, her calloused fingers feeling like heaven and I shuddered over her, my eyes slipping close. She continued to touch and I could feel my body responding very well to it. I reached down and removed her hand before ridding us of the rest of our clothes. I rolled away from her and reached into a drawer by the bed and grabbed a condom before unwrapping it and sheathing myself.

_I want to breathe you in_

I rolled back to Jude and positioned myself over her as kissed her. I entered her, her body tight, warm, and slick around me. I pulled away from the kiss to look into her eyes to see her eyes tightened in pain.

"Jude," She looked at me, tears in her eyes. I reached up and brushed some stray hairs out of her face. "Are you ok?" I asked her, concerned she was showing signs of pain. I knew she was a virgin and I didn't want to hurt her any more than was necessary.

"I…it just hurts a little." She said, biting her lip.

"Want to stop?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No." She said, her voice sounding strong and shaky all at the same time. "I…I knew it'd hurt, but it just….surprised me."

"Are you sure?" I asked, wanting to be absolutely sure I wasn't hurting her too badly.

"Yes." She said, nodding her head, her voice sounding more sure than it had a moment before. I sighed and bent down to kiss her. She returned it and when I pulled back and looked into her eyes, I could see she honestly wanted me to continue. I hesitated a moment, giving her a bit more time to adjust before I started to slide in and out of her, slowly at first and watching her eyes to make sure she wasn't experiencing anymore pain. After a few thrusts, she moved with me and we found a good rhythm, our hips moving together to an unknown beat. I bent down and kissed her as we continued to move together, loving the feel of being inside her, wanting to feel every bit of her body as we made love. I could feel Jude's body start to tighten around me as her climax drew close and I thrust harder, causing her to moan loudly, breaking our kiss. Her body tightened around me as her orgasm finally hit and she cried out, her body writhing beneath mine as she came down from the pleasure high. A couple thrusts later, my own orgasm took me over; I cried out before collapsing on top of her, panting from the exertion.

I rolled us over so my weight wasn't crushing her and Jude curled up into me. I wrapped my arms around her and the only sounds that could be heard in the room were our heavy breathing for a long moment.

"Wow," Jude breathed, tilting her head to look at me, a small smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at her and kiss the top of her head. "Tommy?"

"Hm?"

"I, I'm glad you were my first." She said, looking nervously at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Me too." I said, softly. We smiled at each other and she tilted her head up and kissed me deeply and my eyes slipped close as I pulled her on top of me.

_I wanna breathe_

Fin.


End file.
